


Sowing Seed

by harryhanlon



Series: harry styles: pumpkin fucker [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other, inappropriate pumpkin behavior, pumpkin spice lube, seeds in places seeds don't belong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryhanlon/pseuds/harryhanlon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall didn't plan to spend his autumn like this... but he's not gonna complain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sowing Seed

**Author's Note:**

> sorry to the entirety of halloween

“Please! Just to try! If you hate it we can stop immediately!” Harry locked his pleading eyes onto Niall's and resisted the urge to stomp his foot. Childishness has never helped him convince Niall to try one of his weird sex things. Either way, Niall seemed to realize that he was holding back the full extent of his tantrum. Maybe he'd get a reward for being so good later.

“Come on Harry. I'm not gonna do that.”

“I've done it before though. It feels really good, like nothing you've ever felt before.” Niall's mind flashed an image of Harry trying it himself and he hated the blood that abandoned his brain to rush to his dick. It's so... inappropriate, but so Harry.

He hesitated. “...And you'll be on the other side?”

“Of course.”

“And I can wear a condom, right?” Harry's face fell a little but he nodded. Niall could only sigh. “Alright. Give me a minute.”

Harry did an excited little jump and rushed to kiss Niall. He hadn't been able to think of anything else since he came up with the idea and now it was finally happening. He couldn't be more excited. “Take your time! We still have to prepare,” he winked. Dancing to the corner of the room he picked up the pumpkin that had been resting there and took it into the kitchen. Niall had no idea what was about to hit him.

* * *

Lovingly stroking the skin of the small sized pumpkin he had picked a few days earlier, Harry felt the urge to speak to it. He took the carving knife in his hand and breathed out with the first plunge into the orange flesh. “There we go,” he whispered, surprising himself. “We're gonna have so much fun tonight.” He could see the moon shining through the kitchen window and felt excitement bubble into his chest. Everything was so seasonally appropriate that it fogged his mind with lust. The only thing missing from the moment was Niall behind him, helping carve the beautiful pumpkin.

Harry understood. It was a strange request but years of the same autumn ritual pushed his mind to find new territory. There was no better way than letting Niall into this last part of his sexual fantasies after they had shared everything else. Niall would be nervous at first but once they got into it he would do anything for Harry and enjoy himself because it was making Harry happy.

The final cut was made and Harry could hear Niall moving from the bathroom to the bedroom, nearly ready for the night's activities. After wiping down the counter and putting the knife into the sink to wash later, Harry met Niall at the doorway.

“Ready?” he asked with a soft smile. Niall nodded. Let the games begin.

* * *

Starting off was easy and they fell into their usual rhythm. They kissed as Niall tugged Harry's underwear off and stroked the backs of his thighs. Sitting down and laying back, Harry made an aborted thrust into Niall's already nude hip. His efforts were stopped by Niall's warm hands pressing his hips into the mattress and his mouth kissing down his neck.

“Please,” he whined from high in his throat, already painfully aroused from the atmosphere and thoughts of his fantasy. Niall was surprised but grateful Harry hadn't insisted on playing The Monster Mash to set the mood even further. Niall got to work trailing his fingers across flushed skin and gently prodding against Harry's tight pucker. They always liked it a little dry before things got... sloppy. Soon enough Niall grabbed the seasonal limited edition pumpkin spice flavored lube they had picked up weeks before and poured it generously between Harry's legs. Two fingers found their way into his ass, wiggling to make room for something a little bigger.

Harry pushed down into Niall's fingers, content with the stretch but still craving more. “I'm ready,” he panted, “wanna watch you first.” He pulled back a little and tracked Niall's hands leaving his body to pick up the pumpkin. “Don't be nervous, it feels so good,” he reassured him, seeing hesitance grace his features.

Niall took a breath before he shoved his condom clad cock into the hole Harry had cut into the side. It was cool inside, not enough for him to shrink away but still startling. He thrust a few times to find his bearings before locating the hole on the other side, letting the tip of his dick come back out. Niall was sure he made a ridiculous picture but Harry, gently stroking himself on the bed, seemed to have a different idea.

“This is so hot.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Get over here Jack Skelling-dick.” Niall groaned but stumbled over, finding it hard to walk with a pumpkin shoved against his pelvis.

“That wasn't even funny.”

“You love it. Get in me Pumpkin Prince.” Harry's never been particularly witty during sex. Fumbling for a position (Niall's sure they should have planned this better but kept his mouth shut) they finally got Harry laying on his stomach with the pumpkin's exit hole nestled against his own.

His dick twitched with anticipation against the sheets as pumpkin juice dripped from the orange flesh onto his balls. Niall adjusted once more and slipped back into the chilled pulp, nearly enjoying it. They waited for the tip to once again breach the fresh cut hole and nudge Harry's asshole. It wouldn't go far enough for the deep thrusts they were used to but Harry was sure just the tip would be able to fulfill his wildest dreams.

The first point of contact released an uncontrolled moan from Harry's mouth and he forced himself back into the pressure. This was better than he could have ever expected. The stretch of his rim was accompanied by a whole new kind of slickness. He was used to feeling it around his cock but had never been on the receiving end. Niall slipped in and out so easily it was hard to believe they had just gotten started.

“Harder,” Harry pleaded, wanting to feel the full force of the pumpkin hitting his ass. Niall complied and thrust hard enough that seeds began to slide out and fit themselves into Harry's crack. He gripped at Harry's hips to bring them even closer around the pumpkin between them. The arch in Harry's back strained as he continued to moan in pleasure, clutching at the dampening sheets.

Niall felt Harry seize in his arms and clench around him suddenly. The feeling and thought of Harry cumming so fast sent Niall over the edge as well, slowing his pace to take in every sensation.

Harry hummed as he wiggled in the mess, loving the mix of fluids on their bed. “So good,” he mumbled into his arm.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he paused in his basking to turn over and look Niall in the eyes with a challenging smirk. “Ready to go again?”

 


End file.
